31 days of Chuffy
by DevotedSoul
Summary: Like the title says, thirty-one drabbles posted daily based around our favourite Holby couple. Various series, themes and ratings, some AU but guaranteed to find something inside that will make you laugh — or cry. - —Charlie/Duffy. [DISCONTINUED]
1. day one

_**day one**_

* * *

 **prompt** : Trust

 **setting** : Set during Series 1, Episode 11.

 **rating** : K+

* * *

"She won't let me examine her, Ewart!"

"Have you tried a sedative?"

Baz sighs heavily, "You know she won't take one."

Ewart nods. He knew trying to get Lisa to take a sedative would be a fight, the woman was stubborn when she wanted to be. Both glance towards Charlie who's lent against the desk. He seems to feel their gaze on him because he turns his attention to them both.

"Yes?"

Ewart speaks first, "Will you talk to Lisa? See if she'll agree to be examined."

"She trusts you Charlie." Baz adds.

He nods, collects his thoughts and heads over to the cubicle. He opens the curtain. She's curled up a ball on the bed and she looks so fragile and it saddens him. He'd do anything to take the pain away.

"Duffy," he says quietly as he closes the curtain, stepping into the cubicle, "You _need_ to be examined."

He tries to place the empathise on the need to be examined and she slowly sits up and shakes her head.

"Nothing happened." She states firmly. Charlie sighs. Denial was the greatest protector.

He sits down beside her and goes to place his hand on her arm in a comforting and reassuring matter, only to find she flinches in response. He puts his hand back in his lap.

"Would you like anything to help you sleep?"

She shakes her head.

"Tea, coffee?"

Again, no verbal response. He smiles sadly and leaves the cubicle. Ewart and Baz look at him and he shakes his head indicating they were no closer to convincing her to be examined. Duffy curls up in a ball and begins to cry quietly.

* * *

 **a/n** : if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review.


	2. day two

_**day two**_

* * *

 **prompt : **Rain

 **setting : **Set after Andrew's death

 **rating :** K+

* * *

The wind howls loudly, the rain lashing heavily against the window. Storm Isaac had arrived, and he'd been battered the hell out of the house for the last hour.

He yawns and readjusts himself under the covers, staring at the ceiling, counting the lines on the wallpaper. He suddenly gets the overwhelming urge to check on Duffy which he does. He gets out of bed and quietly heads to the master bedroom (careful not to wake the boys)

He frowns when he discovers she's not in bed. Again, quietly, he heads downstairs and as he reaches the bottom of the stairs, he's aware of how cold the house is. The rain's louder than before and he follows the sound to the kitchen door where it's ajar.

He sighs heavily as he approaches the door and makes out a silhouette in the garden. He goes outside, getting himself drenched in the process and whispers to her;

"You'll catch your death out here."

She doesn't meet his eye or speak. Her hairs soaked, her clothes are sticking to her skin and the ever-blossoming bump. He takes her back inside the house and grabs a blanket, wrapping it around her.

"I'm going to go and run you a bath."

He kisses her forehead and goes to leave the kitchen when she quietly says,

"I miss him so much Charlie."

He smiles sadly as he glances back at her. He'd do anything to bring back Andrew to stop the pain she was in.

* * *

 **a/n:** if you like it enough to favourite, please leave a review.


	3. day three

_**day three**_

* * *

 **prompt** : Pub crawl

 **setting** : Set during series 2

 **rating** : K+ although there is a bit of bad language at the end

* * *

She stood by the bar, sipping on the glass of wine she's brought, her eyes refusing to leave Charlie who's attempting to dance on the dancefloor.

Duffy watches the way he looks at Karen and finds herself feeling jealous. She's jealous of the way Charlie looks at Karen, the way they kiss and how they just suit each other. Charlie, while he's playing tonsil tennis with Karen finds himself locking eyes with Duffy. She blushes, quickly necks the remaining liquid in her glass and leaves, heading outside for some fresh air.

It was Charlie who had convinced her to come along to the pub crawl. It was her first night out since she'd been attacked and seeing as it was Karen's leaving do, decided to go along for 'just one drink'. Only it was now three drinks later and she was still no closer to leaving for home. Until now, until she'd got this overwhelming feel of the green-eyed monster.

"Thought I'd find you out here." She closes her eyes at the familiar sound of Charlie's voice. He leans back against the wall and takes out a cigarette, offering her the packet although she shakes her head.

"I thought you were quitting?"

He shrugged and lit up the cigarette, "I won't tell if you don't."

He blows the smoke in the opposite direction and for a while there's nothing exchanged between them.

"You're jealous."

Duffy frowns as she glances at Charlie, "Excuse me?"

"You're jealous." Charlie repeats, "of me and Karen."

She laughs and remarks, "Don't flatter yourself Charlie! I couldn't care less about your latest conquest."

He laughs at her being so defensive and catches her gaze. They stare at each other for a minute before he presses his lips to hers. She closes her eyes tasting the mixture of tobacco and whiskey and finds herself kissing him back for a second or so. Then she pushes him away forcefully.

"You're unbelievable!" She shakes her head as he smirks and sucks on the cigarette.

"Perhaps."

He goes to kiss her again when he receives a hard slap across the face. He instantly grabs her wrist, not enough to cause her discomfort though. Their eyes meet, and Duffy feels herself become more and more aroused. He slowly let's go off her wrist and kisses her again.

This time she reciprocates.

"You're a twat." She mumbles, her lips not once leaving his.

"Maybe but you can't resist, can you?"

She closes her eyes. Charlie Fairhead always had a way of getting under her skin.

* * *

 **a/n:** if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review.


	4. day four

**_day four_**

* * *

 **prompt** : Anniversary

 **setting** : Present day fic, post marriage

 **rating** : K+

* * *

Something's been bothering her all day.

Charlie's knows because she snapped at him this morning. Just like she snapped at Louise and Robyn. Granted everyone was surprised because this was Duffy, she was the calmest person they all knew. It only dawned on Charlie what today was, when he was making a cup of tea.

28th April.

He rubbed his forehead. How could he forget that today marked the sixteenth anniversary of Andrew's passing? He sighed heavily and glanced over at Duffy who was staring into space. He took a deep breath as he approached her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Lunch on me?"

She closed her eyes and nodded. "That'll be nice." She whispered in response.

Five minutes later, she's got her coat and her bag, and she's got her arm linked through Charlie's. They've gone for a walk, nothing spoken but she's aware she's heading towards the church. The church where she buried Andrew sixteen years ago.

"You remembered."

He nodded sadly. How could he forget? Sixteen years ago, he had to watch his best friend break when he told her the news. He was used to telling relatives the death of a loved one but telling Duffy, was probably one of the hardest things he ever had to do.

She stroked his cheek and whispered thank you before disappearing to Andrew's grave. He stayed where he was. Within eye shot but he couldn't hear what was being said. He didn't need too. She'd tell him if she wanted too.

She returns to him ten minutes later, tear tracks down her cheeks. He hands her a tissue and she smiles sadly as another tear rolls down her cheek.

He pulls her into a hug.

She closes her eyes as she's consoled.

Eventually she whispers, "Do you, do you ever miss Baz?"

He kisses the top of her head and answers, "Truthfully? Most days."

* * *

 **a/n:** if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review.


	5. day five

**_day five_**

* * *

 **prompt** : Stitches

 **setting** : Set during Series 1, Episode 12

 **rating** : K+

* * *

It's the first time she's laughed since her attack. Properly laughed, belly laughed. She's laughing because Sandra's left Ponting for a four-foot eleven jockey and gone to Wales. He's in a foul mood. The whole team were aware of their affair, it was one of the down falls of working with the same people in close proximity. They knew about their affair from day one. It was obvious. The signs were there.

Duffy laughs harder when she sees Charlie's split lip. She thinks it serves him right for winding Ponting up when he was already in a foul mood.

"Oh dear," She says as she runs her thumb over his lower lip and the cut, "Looks like it could do with a stitch or two."

"Will you kiss it better for me nurse?"

"You do realise comments like that are classed as sexual harassment?" She says before biting her lower lip and leaning to whisper in his ear, "But if you behave, you might be in for a surprise."

* * *

 **a/n:** if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review.


	6. day six

_**day six**_

* * *

 **prompt** : Winter

setting: Could be set pre/post marriage, present day

 **rating** : K+

* * *

Winter was her least favourite season of the four. Autumn she could handle. Yes, it rained mostly but there was Halloween and bonfire night to look forward too. Spring was Easter and the beginning of life. When animals have babies and flowers bloom. Summer was her favourite season of all.

Winter was, well pretty dull once Christmas had ended.

This year they'd had snow. Three days after Christmas and they woke up to six inches of snow on the ground. Fantastic, she thought as she got herself ready for work. If ED wasn't already stretched enough the snow would almost certainly bring in more casualties.

Charlie noticed she was in a mood on the way to work and after five minutes of uncomfortable silence between the pair, asked her; "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" She repeats back and replies, "I'll tell you, shall I? This!"

She kicks the snow in his direction and he frowns, "I take it you don't like winter?"

"No, I bloody well don't!" There's not much else exchanged between the two of them until they arrive near work. It is only then that Charlie decides he's had enough of her being grumpy. Only he goes about it in completely the wrong way when he throws a snow ball at her.

She gasps and looks down, the snow all on the front of her coat. She looks up, her eyes meeting Charlie's. He's got a grin on his face, but she doesn't find it funny.

"Did you really just throw a snowball at me?"

He nodded. She rolled her eyes and bent down to create a snowball and threw it in his direction. He threw a further two as did she, before she placed her cold hands onto his cheeks.

He gasped, not expecting how cold her hands were.

She smirked and planted a kiss to his lips. She still hated winter with a passion even if she did have fun.

* * *

 **a/n** : if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review.


	7. day seven — nsfw & mature

_**day seven - NSFW**_

* * *

 **prompt** : Phone Call

 **setting** : Set around Series 13

 **rating** : NSFW. 18+

* * *

Duffy's got that look of mischief in her eye as she sits on the edge of the desk. Charlie's on the phone to Baz, a regular occurrence of late seeing as she lives in Birmingham. She's bored. She slowly bends down in front of him and he watches her. She begins to unfasten his belt.

He tries to stop her but he's winning a losing battle. She pulls his trousers and underwear from him.

 _"Charlie, are you still there?"_

"Yes darling, of course." He replies as he watches Duffy begins to run her tongue along the inside of his thighs. His breathing begins to quicken.

 _"So, what are you up too?"_

Duffy grins as she edges closer to his semi-erect member and takes him deep into her mouth.

"Argh fuck!" Charlie swallows. He looks at her, her bright blue eyes sparkling full of mischief.

 _"Charlie?"_

"Uh." He moans slightly, "Can I—call you back?" He swallows hard trying to focus on his conversation with Baz which is difficult when his mistress is giving him a blowjob, "I've just dropped some coffee on my paperwork."

He closes his eyes and hearing Baz say she loves him, he repeats it back and disconnects the call.

Duffy withdraws his member from her mouth and tells him; "The things I have to do to get you off the phone, huh?"

* * *

 **a/n** : if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review.


	8. day eight

_**day eight**_

* * *

 **prompt** : Carrie

 **setting** : Set during Series 5, episode 7

 **rating** : T, small description of rape.

* * *

She sits on the edge of the bath, waiting for the bath to fill with a bottle of wine. Today's been a tough day, her toughest in a long while. She just wants to forget today even existed.

She pours herself a glass of wine and closes her eyes.

Carrie. She sighs sadly. She's never met someone who reminds her so much of herself. So fragile and afraid, so adamant on trying to convince herself that nothing had happened.

It's only when she gets in the bath, that she finds herself remembering that night. Three years ago, almost four. It'll be four years next month. She swallows away the nausea as her mind takes her back to that night.

The cold floor. How she desperately wanted to fight but couldn't. How his hands felt on her body. The pain when he entered her.

She smashes the wine glass against the bath to stop her mind from wandering, the glass cutting into her hand. She exhales sadly as she watches the blood turn the water a murky red.

If only she told herself the truth. Perhaps if she had, she could have saved herself a lot of heartache.

* * *

 **a/n** : if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review.


	9. day nine

_**day nine**_

* * *

 **prompt** : Orange

 **setting** : Set after 'A Child's Heart, part 2'

 **rating** : K+

* * *

"You gave us all quite a fright, you did."

He smiles slightly as she approaches the bed and sits herself down on the edge. She'd spent the last god knows how many hours in a trance, trying to focus on her job while wondering if she'd ever see him again. If she'd ever tell him, why she really came back to England.

She places her hand on his cheek and strokes his cheek with her thumb.

"You gave _me_ a fright." He smiled sadly and placed his hand on top of hers.

"Sorry," He whispers. Their eyes meet for a moment and she smiled. There was nothing spoken between them, both just relieved to see the other. Duffy more so than Charlie.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

She doesn't answer the question for a moment. In her head she's just thinking she came to see him, to tell him how she's in love with him and she's done enough running away from the truth. Now isn't really the time, is it? Not after a massive MI.

"Thought I'd come and see my old stomping ground."

She moves her gaze from Charlie to the fruit bowl and decides to use it as a distraction. She moves to pick up the fruit bowl and asks; "Would you like an orange?"

"It's a satsuma."

She finds herself rolling her eyes playfully, "Regardless of what its called, would you like it?"

He laughs gently, she really was so easy to wind up sometimes. He shakes his head and politely declines. She places it back in the bowl and places the bowl back on the table. She smiles and kisses his cheek, "Go and get some rest, I'll come back later."

He grabs her hand and shakes his head, "Stay, I want you to stay."

He whispers, and she smiles and nods her head, remaining seated on the edge of the bed; their fingers entwined.

* * *

 **a/n** : if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review.


	10. day ten

**_day ten_**

* * *

 **prompt** : Chocolate

 **setting** : Set during Series 16

 **rating** : K+

* * *

She's been staring into the mug of coffee for the last five minutes – at least the five minutes Charlie knows about. He's watching her, trying not to make it obvious, not that she's know. She's so lost in her own thoughts, he could be naked, and she wouldn't notice.

He stirs the sugar into his mug and places the spoon on the side of the sink. He sits down next to her. She still doesn't look up and he gently places his hand on her arm.

She jumps and glances up, meeting his gaze.

"You gave me a fright!"

"Sorry." He pauses for a second, "Penny for them?"

She sighs and takes a sip of the coffee. Only to pull a face when she realises the coffee has gone cold. She wonders how long she's been sat staring into it until Charlie interrupted her.

"I'm just tired."

The tired defence, Charlie knows it well. Then again, she is a single mother to three boys so there is an element of truth in her words. He smiles sadly as he goes into his pocket and takes out the small chocolate bar he brought for her.

She instantly bursts into tears at his small token of appreciation and he laughs a little awkwardly, "I only brought you some chocolate." He whispers as he pulls her into a hug.

"I know, I'm sorry it's just—"

"Ssh," he whispers to console her as she sobs into his chest. He doesn't speak, just holds her, wondering what caused her to cry.

"Did I buy the wrong chocolate?" He whispers, jokingly.

He's almost certain he hears a small laugh and then a whisper, "Don't be an idiot."

* * *

 **a/n:** if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review.


	11. day eleven

_**day eleven**_

* * *

 **prompt** : first steps

 **setting** : AU, no particular setting

 **rating** : K+

* * *

Duffy's sat on the floor in the living room, their daughter a few feet away. The youngster is chewing her hands. She claps her hands and holds her arms out,

"Shall we walk again Lottiepop?"

Charlie's stood at the door watching them both his girls. Lottie's giggling softly while eating her hands and Duffy's trying to gently encourage her to walk. Duffy looks up, her eyes falling upon Charlie and she finds herself blushing furiously.

He chuckles – she always does look adorable when she blushes. He enters the room and sits beside her, planting a kiss to her cheek. She turns her attention back to Lottie.

"Come to mama."

Lottie stands up, her legs shaky and looks at her mum and then her dad.

"Come to dada." Charlie says with a smile.

Lottie shrieks as she puts one foot in front of the other and walks towards her mother. With a smug smile, she turns to Charlie and says;

"Looks like I'm someone's favourite." She laughs gently and whispers, "but don't worry, you'll always be mine."

* * *

a/n: If you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review.


	12. day twelve

_**day twelve**_

* * *

 **prompt** : Dinner party

 **setting** : During Duffy and Andrew's marriage

 **rating** : K+

* * *

She sighs heavily as she applies the finishing touches to her lipstick and glances at the clock. Five minutes until Andrew arrived to collect her. She hated dinner parties with a passion. The false pretences of being happily married when it couldn't be further from the truth.

Then again, she was a wife of a Consultant, what did she expect?

She puts away the small handheld mirror into her handbag when the door to the staff room opens. Charlie walks in and then stops dead in his tracks.

The reason he does so is because she looks incredible. The red dress clings to her figure, showing her curves. Just enough cleavage to be both distracting and yet classy.

He swallows.

"What, is it too much?" She asks suddenly worried she may have gone slightly overboard. He quickly shakes his head. It isn't too much. It's just perfect, just right. She's silent for a minute before she asks; "How do I look?"

There's only one word to describe her.

"You look beautiful." He answers as he steps towards her and presses his lips to her cheek. She's wearing the perfume that she only ever wears for special occasions,

"Andrew's a lucky guy."

She smiled sadly, Andrew wouldn't notice. Not in the way Charlie does.

* * *

a/n: if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review.


	13. day thirteen

_**day thirteen**_

* * *

 **prompt** : Puppy

 **setting** : AU, no particular series

 **rating** : K+

* * *

Charlie and Duffy are in the park with their daughter Lottie. She's almost three, a bundle of joy band the spitting image of her mother with her blonde hair and blue eyes. She's stubborn like Lisa too. She's running rings around them in the park before she stops and shouts.

"Ook, 'uppy."

Duffy follows her daughter's gaze to a small poodle off its lead, playing in the flowers. She smiles proudly, "It is a puppy."

Lottie drops her teddy bear on the ground, "me 'ave 'uppy?"

Duffy approaches her and crouches down to her level, picking up the teddy and handing it back to her. She whispers something in her daughter's ear because Lottie suddenly grins and yells.

"Daaaaddy?!"

She may be small but she had a loud mouth. Charlie's on the other side of the playground and he smiles as he approaches her. Crouching down, he asks; "Yes Lottiepop?"

"Me 'ave 'uppy?"

"You'd like a puppy, would you?"

"Uh huh." She grins, "ease 'addy, me 'ave 'uppy."

She looks at her father with big wide eyes and he laughs. He never could resist his daughter when she showed her puppy eyes. He nods and kissed her nose.

"Okay darling, daddy will get you a puppy. Shall we finish playing first?"

"Ope, 'uppy now." She runs off and Duffy laughs gently. Charlie stands up and wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her neck.

"And I thought you were the bossy one?"

She smiles as she tilts her neck and picks up Lottie's coat, her own coat and her handbag. Charlie smiles as he entwins his fingers through hers.

"This was all your idea, wasn't it?"

She glances at him innocently, "I don't know what you mean."

* * *

a/n: if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review.


	14. day fourteen — nsfw & mature

_**day fourteen**_

* * *

 **prompt** : Fantasy

 **setting** : pre/post marriage

 **rating** : NSFW/18+

* * *

Her arms are linked loosely around his neck.

Their kissing passionately, it's hot and heavy, nothing tender about it. He wants her just as much as she wants him. She moans softly as their bodies move in a perfect rhythm.

"Charlie?" She asks breathless.

He makes a noise to indicate he's heard her, his lips biting her neck gently.

"What's your biggest sexual fantasy?"

He laughs as he kisses her neck and moves to kiss her tenderly on the lips. Their eyes meet, and he asks, "In the middle of sex, really?"

She smiles shyly as he maintains the eye contact with her, "A threesome. Two women. Why what's yours?"

She smirks and shakes her head. He moves faster, and she moans louder, presses her hands into the table and arches her hips into him further.

"For me to know and you to wonder about." She answers with a soft giggle.

* * *

a/n: if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review.


	15. day fifteen

_**day fifteen**_

* * *

 **prompt** : Jealousy

 **setting** : Set during Duffy's affair with Max

 **rating** : K+

* * *

He sits in his office, tapping his pen on the desk although if he's honest, he's not concentrating very much. His mind keeps going back to Duffy and Max ever since he caught them kissing on Max's desk.

It surprised him because she wasn't the kind of person to have an affair. She always worried too much about what others thought, the guilt would eat away at her. Not to forget she was a rubbish liar as well. Andrew was bound to figure out something was wrong.

The office door opens and she asks, "Can we talk?"

He sighs. He knows by the tone of her voice that they won't talk, they'll argue.

Duffy doesn't wait for a response before she closes the door behind her and approaches him. She leans against the wall before she collects her thoughts and she tells him exactly how pissed off she is, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't interfere in my life, Charlie! I am an adult!"

"I'm just looking out for you."

"I don't need looking out for. I am an adult. I am married. I have chosen to have a fling. Do not even bother trying to guilt trip me about my children because do you think Andrew ever thought about our children, when he was with his mistress?"

Charlie exhales heavily before answering, "You're no different from him though, are you? Not really. You might pretend to be but you're not."

"Excuse me?!" She's aware of how close they've become in the argument, their bodies not far apart.

"You know what I think Charlie, I think you're jealous." She's suddenly aware that she's backed into the corner of the room, her breathing quickens but she's not afraid, more aroused in anger. She bites down on her lower lip as their eyes met.

Lust, nothing but lust.

He kisses her, and she reciprocates, their kiss soon becoming more passionate and heavy, the longer it goes on for.

"You're jealous." She whispers. He doesn't answer, he can't answer when there's an element of truth in her words.

* * *

a/n: if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review.


	16. day sixteen

_**day sixteen**_

* * *

 **prompt** : Ink

 **setting** : Set around Series 8

 **rating** : K+

* * *

Duffy sits on the floor in the living room with a box.

She was on a cleaning spree, nesting they called it prior to a baby's arrival. She had to make everywhere tidy for when she gave birth to the baby, due any day now.

She's aware sitting on the floor isn't one of her best ideas, after all it does take her a while to get up again. However, she's comfortable so she remains there.

She takes the lid of the box and smiles slightly. The box contains memories – memories she shared whilst she was at Holby with Charlie. It's a collection of cards, birthday and Christmas cards amongst others over the years. A few bits and pieces that remind her of him.

She's never shown Andrew the contents. She isn't sure why, but it isn't something he'd understand so she'd rather not. Plus, he'd only try and convince her to get rid of it. After all, it belonged in the past didn't it?

She takes out the oldest card in the box and opens it. A Christmas card, sent during her first year at Holby. It's about eight years old now, the ink beginning to fade on the page, but she keeps it because she remembered the butterflies she got when she first received it.

She hears Andrew come home early, smiles sadly and places the card and the lid back on the box. Then she places it back in the cupboard under the important stuff, the stuff she knows Andrew doesn't go near. She looks down at her bump and her wedding ring and wonders how different things could've been if she'd told Charlie how she felt all those years ago.

* * *

a/n: if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review.


	17. day seventeen

_**day seventeen**_

* * *

 **prompt** : Pain

 **setting** : AU

 **rating** : K+

* * *

Silence. Uncomfortable silence.

She sits at one side of the settee, he sits at the other. Every time he tried to sit beside her, she'd move so he stayed where he was.

His hands are in his lap. He isn't sure what to say.

Silence.

"We can always try again," He says gently, almost reassuringly. They were trying for a baby, every time they conceived, they'd get to the ten-week mark and lose it. So far it was miscarriage number five. Duffy doesn't answer for a minute or so before she shakes her head;

"What and go through this pain again?" She stands up and walks to the door. She glances back at Charlie and answers, "Maybe we need to accept it's never going to happen."

He's almost certain he can hear her crying as she enters the hall.

* * *

a/n: if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review.


	18. day eighteen

_**day eighteen**_

* * *

 **prompt** : Blood

 **setting** : Set around series 6

 **rating** : K+

* * *

His stomach sinks when she turns up on his doorstep, with the split lip and the blood trail down the side of her face. Peter's crying on her hip, sobbing loudly as she's trying to soothe him.

"I didn't know where else to go."

He nods and stands aside to let her into the house. He has a feeling he knows what's happened. He never did like her boyfriend, now he just had more of a reason to hate him. She sits at the table and he glanced at her as he fills up a bowl of water and takes the first aid kit out of the cupboard. He takes them over to the table and kneels in front of her.

By now, Peter's gone quieter, his head in the crook of his mum's neck.

He places his hand on her cheek and asks, "what happened?"

She swallows hard as she catches his gaze and then breaks it to look at Peter, "He—he wanted me to leave work Charlie and I said no."

He doesn't say anything for a minute, he just strokes her cheek with his thumb.

"You're not going back to him Duffy, over my dead body."

And without another spoken word, he begins to clean up her wounds vowing to himself that she wasn't going back to him. Not now and not ever.

* * *

a/n: if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review.


	19. day nineteen

_**day nineteen**_

* * *

 **prompt** : Strawberries

 **setting** : Post Andrew death, series 16ish.

 **rating** : K+

* * *

"Where are we going, Charlie?"

"It's a surprise."

She playfully rolled her eyes as she looked out of the window. She didn't know where he was taking her or the boys for that matter but wherever it was, the boys were excited. When they pull up outside a farm, she frowns softly and turns her attention to Charlie.

"A farm? You could've told me, I would've worn more appropriate footwear."

"We're strawberry picking."

She frowns again and repeats, "Strawberry picking?"

Charlie nods and she starts to smile. She loved strawberry picking, it always reminded her of her childhood. She squeezes his hand in a silent appreciation for cheering her up when she was feeling so crap.

* * *

a/n: if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review.


	20. day twenty

_**day twenty**_

* * *

 **prompt** : Handcuffs

 **setting** : No particular series

 **rating** : T

* * *

Their making out session _always_ gets hot and heavy.

She's straddled over his lap, he's underneath her and she's trailing kisses along his jawline. His hands are on her thighs and she whispers; "I've brought something to spice things up."

"Hm, do we really need to spice things up?"

"No harm in it, is there?" She moves slightly to pick up the bag from the side of the bed. He watches her as she pulls out a pair of pink, fluffy handcuffs.

Charlie chuckles softly, "can I use them on you, first?"

She shakes her head, moves his hand and pins him to the headboard with the handcuffs, "I get to use them on you first."

* * *

a/n: if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review.


	21. day twenty-one

_**day twenty-one**_

* * *

 **prompt** : Sleep

 **setting** : Set after Paul's birth, series 16

 **rating** : K+

* * *

Duffy stands over the cot watching Paul as his chest raises and falls. She can't bring herself to sleep, she hasn't slept the last few nights if she's honest.

Charlie's stood by the door watching her.

"Duffy?" He says gently as he steps into the room, "You need to get some sleep."

She doesn't acknowledge him being there, her gaze still on Paul. He sighs sadly as he approaches the cot and looks down at the baby who's sleeping peacefully.

He touches her arm gently, "You're going to make yourself ill."

She still doesn't speak. There's a comfortable silence between the two, Charlie's just hoping she'll relent soon enough and go and get some sleep (although he knows she's fiercely stubborn so it won't be easy) Eventually she removes her gaze from Paul and looks at Charlie.

"Will you stay with me?" She asks quietly.

He nods, "Of course I will."

* * *

a/n: if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review.


	22. day twenty-two

**_day twenty-two_**

* * *

 **prompt** : Coffee

 **setting** : No particular series

 **rating** : K+

* * *

He's in his own little world in the staff room, staring into the bottom of the mug in his hand. It's been both a long and tiring day for him and the paperwork was still piled high on his desk. She storms into the staff room and slams the door.

That's when he jumps and spills the coffee all over himself. Duffy glances at him and realises that her banging the door is what's caused him to spill the coffee.

"Crap, I'm sorry are you okay?" She asks.

Charlie looks up and nods, "I'm fine, are you? That poor door got a beating."

She blushes a little at the fact she'd battered the door and smiles slightly, "yeah, about that. I'll be okay."

"You sure?" He presses, and she nods, "I don't have much choice Charlie. Another cup of coffee?"

He wonders what she means by her words that she doesn't have much of a choice. He nods, another coffee would be grand.

* * *

a/n: if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review.


	23. day twenty-three

_**day twenty-three**_

* * *

 **prompt** : Nightmare

 **setting** : Set around series 2

 **rating** : K+

* * *

It's not long after her attack that she shares a bed with him.

There's nothing sexual about it, it's purely platonic. She's just had too many drinks and doesn't want to sleep alone. Although at the same time, she doesn't want him to touch her either.

For the first time in a month — she ends up having a nightmare. (she assumes it's because she's close to a male)

Charlie wakes when he gets a fist in the face and sits up. He knows she's having a nightmare and gently shakes her, "Duffy, Duffy it's fine."

She sits up, breathing heavily in a cold sweat. He rubs her arm gently, trying to soothe her. She swallows hard, "Sorry." She whispers.

He shakes his head, "It's fine, are you okay?"

"Just a nightmare." She lies back down on the bed and whispers, "Don't go though, will you?"

"No, I won't. I promise."

* * *

a/n: if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review.


	24. day twenty-four

_**day twenty-four**_

* * *

 **prompt** : Stars/Stargazing

 **setting** : No particular series

 **rating** : K+

* * *

"Duffy?" He calls as he enters the house. The house is deadly quiet, you could hear a pin drop. He frowns as he closes the front door and leaves his keys on the side.

"Duffy?"

Still nothing. He steps into the kitchen to find the backdoor ajar. He frowns when he finds her laying in the grass and walks towards her.

"What an earth are you doing?"

"Sit." She orders, failing to answer his question. He raises an eyebrow and sits next to her. That's when he catches sight of the half-empty whiskey bottle beside her.

"Are you drunk?"

"No." She answers with a giggle as she moves her head to rest in his lap. He runs his fingers through her hair and there's nothing but silence between the two of them for a minute.

"What are you doing?" He asks again.

"Stargazing, it's beautiful isn't it? The stars."

"Not as beautiful as you," he whispers. She giggles softly but doesn't answer.

The stars were beautiful, but she was more beautiful, he thought to himself.

* * *

a/n: if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review.


End file.
